


Désillusion

by Misty1024



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (enfin presque), F/F, Fins alternatives, Je ne sais pas quoi mettre d'autre, Romance, alyanette - Freeform, c'est mignon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Après le rejet d'Adrien, Marinette a tourné la page et son coeur s'est mis à battre pour la dernière personne à qui elle aurait pu penser: Sa meilleure amie, Alya. Cependant, à son plus grand désespoir, celle-ci ne semble n'avoir d'yeux que pour une certaine héroïne habillée de rouge.À voir où tout ceci les mènera...Cette histoire est crosspostée sur Wattpad, au même titre que les autres, sur le compte "Misty1024" il s'agit également de la première histoire Miraculous que j'ai écrite.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 2





	1. Désillusion

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère...Que cette histoire vous plaira !

Certaines personnes trouvent que cacher une identité secrète est plus compliqué que de cacher ses sentiments. Ceux qui pensent ça sont probablement une majorité, mais Marinette, elle, ne pense pas la même chose.

Arrivée à la moitié de son année de seconde ; où elle était avec les mêmes personnes que durant son année de troisième, du moins avec la plupart ; elle avait déjà vu son incapacité à cacher ses sentiments amoureux à Adrien un trop grand nombre de fois, et, finalement, il avait fini par le remarquer une bonne fois pour toutes et par l’éconduire. C’était à la fin de ses années collèges, et sur le moment, elle avait été si mal…cependant, elle s’était vite remise de tout ça, au plus grand étonnement d’Alya, sa meilleure amie, qui, même en connaissant le naturel optimisme de Marinette, avait tant de fois entendu parler du blond qu’elle avait pensé que la jeune fille ne s’en remettrait jamais.

Au début, Marinette s’était défoulée dans ses ardus combats en tant que Ladybug, puis elle avait fini par accepter la réalité et passer à autre chose. Chat Noir avait bien essayé de connaître les raisons du malheur de sa Lady, mais en vain, et malgré le rejet d’Adrien, il s’était une nouvelle fois fait repousser par l’héroïne coccinelle, ce qui paraissait assez ironique quand on connaissait sa véritable identité.

La fille aux cheveux bleutés ne manquait pas de prétendants, que ce soit en tant que Marinette ou Ladybug, aucun n’avait réussi à faire battre son cœur jusque-là. Mais, même si elle n’en aimait aucun, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle n’aimait personne. Elle était à nouveau tombée amoureuse, ce n’était pas un amour obsessionnel comme celui qu’elle avait voué à Adrien, et heureusement pour elle, car si elle en était venue à ne plus arriver à aligner deux mots devant celle qu’elle aimait, elle se serait vite faite remarquer. En effet, vu qu’elle parlait à Alya chaque jour, celle-ci aurait bien vite remarqué un flagrant changement de comportement. Parce que oui, c’était elle qui avait capturé involontairement le cœur de Marinette, Alya, sa meilleure amie. Cependant, l’alter-ego de Ladybug était bien moins courageuse ainsi, et avait, de toute manière, décidé de ne rien dire, pas parce qu’Alya était avec Nino, parce que ce n’était plus le cas depuis leur fin de troisième, mais bien parce qu’elle savait que ses sentiments n’étaient pas réciproques pour une bonne raison : Alya lui aurait vite dit, franche comme elle l’était. Elle aurait fait une déclaration en bonne et due forme et aurait essayé de passer à autre chose si elle s’était faite rejeter.

Or elle n’avait rien fait. Donc Marinette savait. Et elle se doutait également qu’elle aimait quelqu’un d’autre, sans certitudes, mais elle finit tout de même par en être certaine, et ce d’une manière assez surprenante par ailleurs.

C’était après un énième combat contre un Akumatisé, qui avait la capacité de contrôler des peluches, pouvoir qui paraissait assez ridicule jusqu’à qu’on se retrouve face à un énorme tigre paraissant aussi vivant qu’un vrai. Le super-vilain n’était autre qu’une des petites sœurs d’Alya, sa jumelle ayant accidentellement déchiré une de ses peluches. Alya était vite intervenue à la fin du combat, rassurant sa petite sœur alors que Ladybug s’éloignait pour se dé-transformer et éviter une interview beaucoup trop longue de la part de sa meilleure amie. Chat Noir était déjà parti depuis quelques minutes, son Miraculous l’ayant rappelé à l’ordre. Tandis que Ladybug cherchait une cachette, une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta en se retournant.

– Ladybug !

L’appelée poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Alya.

– Ah, c’est toi, tu n’es pas avec ta sœur ?

– Je l’ai laissée à Nora, je voulais te parler.

L’héroïne pensa à une future énième interview, et s’apprêta à inventer une excuse, presque toute trouvée si l’on pensait aux trois minutes qu’il restait avant sa dé-transformation, mais Alya la prit de court.

– Je voulais te remercier, pour ma sœur, je m’en serais voulu éternellement s’il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

La blogueuse n’envisageait même pas de poser la moindre question à la coccinelle.

– C’est rien, après tout, c’est mon boulot !

– Et alors ? Ça mérite tout de même un remerciement ! Répondit Alya avec un grand sourire.

Ladybug rigola légèrement et fit une révérence,

– Dans ce cas, de rien, ma chère fan.

– Arrête tes bêtises, on dirait Chat Noir ! Rigola la journaliste en herbe.

Ladybug se redressa d’un coup.

– Ne me compare pas à ce chat de gouttière, tu aurais au moins pu m’accorder le cha-rmant nom de Lady Noir. Elle rigola à son tour. À croire que la vanité va avec le costume, mais je crois y avoir pris goût…

– Mais tu es vraiment charmante, Ladybug.

– Serais-tu tombée sous mon charme toi aussi ?

Elle avait un sourire amusé sur le visage, et Alya ne put résister à la tentation de faire ce que sa peur lui empêchait de réaliser. Elle sourit à son tour, et posa ses lèvres sur la joue puis murmura juste à côté de son oreille,

– Peut-être bien, qui sait.

L’héroïne ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais d’un coup, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge vif et elle tenta de faire une réponse construite, mais après tout, quand on savait qui était sous le masque, on connaissait la probabilité de réussite d’une telle chose.

– Hein ? Mais je…tu es magnifique, ah, non c’est pas ça, je ne suis pas charmante du tout, c’est juste le costume, enfin pas que je ne pensais pas ce que j’ai dit au début…Mais enfin, tu comprends ?

Alya éclata de rire.

– Oh mon dieu, tu me fais tellement penser à Marinette quand elle était face à Adrien, c’est beaucoup trop drôle. Mais je reçois le compliment avec joie, tu penses que…

Elle fut coupée par le son caractéristique d’une dé-transformation imminente, et Ladybug dû partir sans s’attarder ne bredouillant qu’un simple « Jaune Bournée, euh, bonne journée », trop, beaucoup trop perturbée par le geste et les paroles d’Alya.

Est-ce qu’elle savait qui elle était ? Bon, en vérité, ce n’était pas son interrogation principale, même si ça aurait probablement dû l’être. Est-ce qu’elle avait vraiment dit ça ? Est-ce qu’elle avait bien compris ? Est-ce que…

– Rah ! Pourquoi elle a fait ça ! Elle va me rendre folle si elle continue…

Tikki sortit sa tête de son sac pour observer Marinette d’un air quasi-désespéré, elle commençait à s’approcher de l’ancien point Adrien (récemment renommé « point Alya » par la Kwami) niveau élocution, enfin, ce n’aurait pas été un problème si elle n’avait pas été Ladybug à ce moment. Marinette rentrait chez elle, pensive, la jeune fille savait qu’Alya admirait Ladybug, mais est-ce qu’elle pouvait réellement avoir des sentiments à son égard ? La styliste se dit finalement que sa meilleure amie lui parlerait de tout ça dès le lendemain, et qu’elle serait fixée sur ses intentions…et pourtant…

Le lendemain, Alya était rayonnante, mais malgré les questions de Marinette sur le sujet, qui cette dernière refusait de lui répondre. Au début, elle avait essayé de lui mentir en disant que c’était parce qu’elle avait assisté à un combat en direct, mais la fille aux cheveux noirs lui avait immédiatement rétorqué que ça arrivait souvent et qu’elle n’avait jamais été dans cet état.

Au bout de deux semaines à la harceler de question ; sans bégayer une seule fois, un exploit ; cette dernière finit par lui avouer.

– Je crois que je suis amoureuse…

Surprise par le fait d’obtenir une réponse, Marinette mit un moment à traiter l’information, et quand elle réalisa enfin, quand elle réalisa qu’en plus, le moment où Alya s’était mise à rayonner coïncidait parfaitement avec le moment où elle avait fichu, encore plus, le bordel dans sa tête, la seule chose qu’elle put répondre fut :

– Quoi ?

– Je crois que je suis amoureuse !

– Mais de qui ? Quand ? Comment ?

Marinette essayait de se convaincre qu’elle avait mal interprété la situation, parce que si Alya aimait Ladybug elle savait qu’elle n’avait aucune chance. Et non, en deux ans, elle ne s’était toujours pas résignée à écouter sa Kwami quand elle lui disait qu’elle était l’héroïne coccinelle même sans le masque.

– C’est un secret !

– Mais c’est pas juste ! Je t’avais dit quand j’aimais Adrien…

– Tu ne me l’as pas dit, je l’ai deviné ! Et vu comment ça se voyait sur ton visage, je pense que je le verrais la prochaine fois que tu tomberas amoureuse.

– C’est un détail…Répondit Marinette en rigolant nerveusement.

Ok, elle allait se faire rembarrer par Alya si elle remarquait ses sentiments à son égard, donc, on respire, et on joue la comédie, mieux que quand c’est pour s’éclipser combattre un Akuma, même si étonnement, personne n’avait jamais découvert la vérité.

– Un gros détail. Par contre, si j’en juge à la couleur de tes joues, je dirais que tu as probablement trouvé quelqu’un…

– Hein ? Comment ça ? N-non j’ai trouvé quelqu’un, je n’ai pas, je n’ai pas trouvé quelqu’un. Imaginez ça prononcé à toute vitesse, en rougissant, en agitant les mains sous la panique, et vous avez Marinette à cet instant précis.

Alya sourit d’un air triomphant.

– Je trouverais vite qui c’est, ne t’en fais pas, et après, je jouerais les entremetteuses.

Marinette sourit tristement à Alya, elle ne pourrait jamais exprimer ses sentiments à Alya, du moins pas sans son costume et les pouvoirs qu’il lui conférait. Et, non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu’elle était derrière le masque, premièrement, parce qu’elle serait déçue de voir que ce n’était que…elle, et secondement pas après avoir autant insisté auprès de Chat Noir pour qu’ils ne se révèlent rien.

Alors les jours passèrent, et Alya essayait d’extirper le nom de la personne ayant capturé le cœur de Marinette, sans se douter une seule seconde que c’était elle.

Un nouvel Akuma vint briser cette routine, combat fut rude, mais gagné une nouvelle fois par les héros, cependant, Chat Noir avait bien remarqué que quelque chose tourmentait celle qu’il appelait toujours « sa Lady », en étant cependant passé à autre chose niveau sentiments.

– Qu’est-ce qui te met dans cet état, ma Lady.

Elle le regarda.

– Rien de très important…Tu…C’est juste quelques petits tracas amoureux. Elle rigola légèrement.

– Encore le garçon dont tu me parlais avant ? Je pensais que tu étais passée à autre chose…

– C’est le cas, c’est quelqu’un d’autre…mais je ne peux pas t’en parler…

– Pourquoi ? Tu sais, je suis ton partenaire, je suis là pour toi…et puis…Tu sais que je ne suis plus amoureux de toi…Tu as un chatoyant félin à ton écoute.

– Je…Oui, probablement alors…Je ne peux pas te dire qui c’est, parce que tu pourrais découvrir mon identité…

– Je m’en doute bien, vu le nombre de fois où tu me le rabâches. Dit Chat Noir d’un ton amusé.

Ladybug rigola nerveusement, puis continua.

– En gros…j’aime une fille et…

– Une fille ?

– Oui, une fille. Un problème ?

– Non, non, juste la surprise, continue, vas-y. Enchaîna le héros.

– Donc…C’est ma meilleure amie quand je suis juste…normale. Enfin, je l’aime, et je sais que c’est réciproque…

– Alors où est le problème ? Ta famille est homophobe ?

– Non, non, enfin pas que je sache, mes parents sont adorables !

– J’aimerais en avoir des comme les tiens alors…Enfin, du coup ?

La sauveuse de Paris marqua un temps de réflexion suite à la remarque de Chat Noir puis reprit, en notant dans un coin de sa tête cette nouvelle information quant à la situation de son partenaire.

– Le problème c’est qu’elle aime Ladybug…pas celle sous le masque…

– Mais tu es Ladybug !

– Oui, je suis Ladybug, mais sans mon costume, non. Et…Je ne peux pas lui dire de toute manière. Même si je le faisais, elle serait vraiment déçue de voir que ce n’est que…moi.

– Eh, ma Lady, c’est ta meilleure amie, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu’elle serait déçue ? Et pour le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui dire, j’avoue que c’est plus problématique…

Chat Noir soupira puis regarda l’heure.

– Oh merde, il est dix-huit heures, je dois y aller, mon père m’attend. Au revoir, ma Lady.

Sur ces mots, et après un baisemain, il s’était enfui, passant de toits en toits pour aller chez lui.

Ladybug était alors partie, pensive, pour chercher une cachette où se dé-transformer, elle n’avait pas de limite de temps, étant donné qu’elle n’avait pas utilisé son Lucky Charm.

– Ladybug !

L’héroïne se figea en entendant la voix, mais ne se retourna pas et se contenta de murmurer d’une voix mi-triste, mi-pensive.

– Alya…

– Oh mon Dieu ! Ladybug a reconnu ma voix, c’est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Sa voix montait dans les aigus. Se tournant vers Alya, la coccinelle éteignit la vidéo qu’elle tournait.

– Mais !

Ladybug sourit d’un air amusé face à sa réaction et attrapa sa main avant de l’entraîner sur les toits de Paris. Elle savait qu’elle prenait des risques en faisant ça, mais au diable les risques.

– Ladybug ?

Les deux filles étaient posées sur un toit, et l’interpelée regardait le paysage d’un air pensif.

– Pourquoi tu m’as emmenée ici ?

– Je voulais te demander…pour…pour la dernière fois…Est-ce que…tu étais sérieuse ?

Alya la regarda, surprise qu’elle soit tracassée par ce qu’elle avait dit, puis commença, amusée

– Ça te perturbe assez pour que tu m’emmènes à l’écart ? Je suis flattée. Eh bien, je…je…Elle finit par rigoler nerveusement en rougissant, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Un silence pesant s’installa, Ladybug attendait toujours la réponse de l’autre jeune fille, qui n’arrivait pas du tout à exprimer ce qu’elle pensait, ses mots bloqués dans sa gorge, elle n’avait jamais été aussi désemparée face à Nino, pourquoi est-ce que Ladybug lui faisait autant perdre ses moyens ?

– Oui…mais je…on pourrait devenir amies, juste ça, ça m’irait très bien…

Elle sentait sa panique monter, puis se jura de ne plus se moquer de Marinette quand elle la voyait dans cet état, promesse qu’elle brisa le jour suivant, mais peu importe.

L’héroïne ne répondit rien.

– Si…ça ne te dérange pas…bien sûr…

Alya était très gênée, elle ne savait pas si la fille qu’elle aimait avait saisi l’ampleur de ses sentiments, mais en tout cas, elle semblait perturbée par ses aveux.

– Désolée de te déranger avec ça…tu dois déjà avoir quelqu’un après tout tu es…Tu es Ladybug après tout.

L’héroïne rigola, sous le coup du stress plus qu’autre chose, mais la jeune fille en face d’elle sembla mal interpréter la situation.

– Oui, bien sûr…C’était évident…je ne suis pas à ton niveau…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et l’alter-ego de Marinette arrêta tout de suite de rire, ayant du mal à cerner la réaction de son amie. Puis elle comprit.

– Non…

Alya la regarda, déconcertée, puis elle vit une lueur de souffrance poindre dans la pupille noyée dans l’océan qu’étaient les yeux de son héroïne, et elle s’énerva.

– Quoi « non », si tu ne voulais pas me faire pleurer, il fallait y aller plus doucement plutôt que de te foutre de ma gueule. Alors je m’en fiche que ça te fasse mal que je souffre, je te pensais plus gentille, rire comme ça, on dirait presque Chloé…

– Hm…

– C’est tout ce que tu as à répondre, sérieusement ?

Ladybug restait silencieuse, elle n’arrivait pas à parler, elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle allait fondre en larmes, mais comment dire à Alya qu’elle avait tout mal interprété ?

– Bon, maintenant que tu as terminé, fais-moi descendre…

La colère s’était envolée, ne laissant plus qu’une douleur aiguë transparaître dans sa voix.

Alors la coccinelle se leva, s’approcha de la blogueuse à la peau mate et sourit doucement, un sourire à la Marinette, aurait pu penser Alya si elle avait eu le temps d’analyser la situation avant qu’elle ne prenne une tournure…différente.

Parce que oui, c’était bien les lèvres de la sauveuse de Paris qui étaient posées sur les siennes. Du côté de cette dernière, d’ailleurs, c’était la panique totale, elle avait fait la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête, mais elle commençait à douter que ce fut une bonne idée, après tout, Alya venait de l’engueuler…bon, elle ne la repoussait pas mais peut-être n’était-ce que dû à la surprise. Elle finit tout de même par se reculer, les joues aussi rouges que son costume, tandis que la fille face à elle arrivait à peine à articuler un :

– Pourquoi ?

Sous l’air interrogatif de l’élue de son cœur, elle continua, plus facilement.

– Pourquoi moi ? Tu ne dois pas manquer de prétendants et prétendantes…alors…Qu’est-ce que j’ai de spécial ? Et puis pourquoi tu as rigolé tout à l’heure ? _Puis elle paniqua._ À moins que tu n’aies fait ça que pour que j’arrête de pleurer, et dans ce cas, ce n’est pas vraiment gentil…même si-

Elle fut coupée par un léger baiser déposé sur ses lèvres.

– Tu sais Alya, même si je ne peux pas en parler, en dehors de mes activités de super-héroïne, je suis une fille normale. Et honnêtement, je t’avoue avoir paniqué quand tu m’as dit ça, je m’étais attendue à ce que tu puisses potentiellement répondre ça, mais…en vrai, c’est toujours flippant…Et disons que j’ai un peu paniqué. Puis pour ta première question, sache que je te trouve extraordinaire…tu es toujours si obstinée dans ce que tu fais, et même si c’est dérangeant quand c’est pour découvrir qui je suis, je trouve ça adorable, oh, et sauf quand tu ne me laisses pas en placer une. _En disant cette phrase, elle pensait aux longs discours sur Ladybug qu’elle devait endurer en tant que Marinette._ Et puis…en vérité ça fait un moment que je pense à mes sentiments pour toi…

Malgré tout le sang froid dont elle faisait preuve de l’extérieur, elle se sentait brûler de gêne et faisait tout pour ne pas sortir d’énormité comme la dernière fois.

– Mais tu es une héroïne, et puis, comment tu sais tout ça ? On est dans le même lycée ? Tu me suis sur les réseaux sociaux, ou a-

Elle fut une nouvelle fois coupée par les lèvres de Ladybug, qui finirent par se diriger vers l’oreille d’Alya pour murmurer,

– Ça, c’est un secret, et ce n’est pas parce que je t’aime que je te dirais qui je suis, je ne peux pas me le permettre…

– Tu…tu m’aimes…Alya rigola nerveusement puis se jeta sur Ladybug, la faisant basculer en arrière en poussant un petit cri.

– E-en effet, c’est ce que j’ai dit…

– Du coup…Est-ce que…est-ce que je peux te demander de sortir avec moi ?

La couleur rouge des joues d’Alya fut visible malgré sa peau mate quand elle demanda ça.

– Si tu me promets de n’en parler à personne et de ne pas essayer de découvrir qui je suis, sans aucun problème.

Sa réponse fut accueillie par un cri de joie et une étreinte quasi étouffante de la part de la blogueuse, tandis que sa nouvelle petite amie peinait à se contenir, il fallait éviter de réagir comme elle l’aurait fait en tant que son alter-ego, elle avait déjà suffisamment compromis son identité face à Alya.

– C’est définitivement le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Ladybug avait alors murmuré « c’est le mien aussi », mais sa phrase avait été perdue dans le vent, sans qu’Alya ne puisse l’entendre.

– Désolée de m’être emportée contre toi sans te laisser le temps de t’expliquer…Murmura la brune, penaude.

– C’est…c’est pas grave, bon j’avoue que ça m’a pas aidé à me calmer mais…C’est passé maintenant, et c’est le plus important.

– Merci…

La sauveuse de Paris finit par faire redescendre Alya et par s’en aller, Ladybug ou pas, elle avait des devoirs à faire.

Le lendemain, Marinette vit arriver sa meilleure amie avec un sourire encore plus large que celui qu’elle avait il y a deux semaines.

– Qu’est-ce qui te vaut ce sourire, chère Alya ?

Demanda sa voisine de table, bien que parfaitement consciente de ce qui avait causé une telle joie.

– Rien de spécial.

Son ton laissait clairement entendre que ce n’était pas le cas.

– Peut-être t’es-tu mise en couple avec la personne qui a volé ton cœur ?

Alya la regarda, surprise.

– Depuis quand tu es aussi forte en déduction !

Elle avait dit ça avec un regard suspicieux vers Marinette, avant de réaliser ce qu’elle avait dit dans un hoquet de surprise.

– Merde, je devais pas en parler !

Marinette rigola.

– Ne t’en fais pas, je dirais rien, même si j’ai vraiment envie de savoir qui te rend aussi heureuse.

Sa meilleure amie lui sourit, rassurée qu’elle n’essaie pas d’approfondir le sujet.

– Merci…Enfin, comment ça avance de ton côté.

La concernée piqua un fard avant de bégayer.

– Ah…Je… va tout bien, enfin, tout va bien.

– Il faudrait vraiment que tu règles tes problèmes de bégaiement, parce que je vais vraiment finir par trouver là.

– Pourtant t’as toujours pas trouvé ! Et je me suis beaucoup améliorée depuis le cas Adrien je te rappelle.

– Je suis sûre que c’est parce que tu ne lui as jamais parlé devant moi que je ne le sais pas !

Marinette rigola simplement, en ajoutant.

– Ça, c’est ce que tu crois…Quoi que dans un sens, tu n’as peut-être pas tort…

Les questions d’Alya avaient alors redoublé d’intensité durant le reste de la journée, sans que sa meilleure amie ne daigne répondre, à la plus grande frustration de la blogueuse.

Alors les semaines passèrent, Alya était aux anges, mais Marinette était mitigée, elle était très heureuse d’être avec elle, d’autant plus qu’elle passait voir la jeune fille presque tous les jours, le soir, mais uniquement en tant que Ladybug, et ça commençait à lui peser, elle n’en pouvait plus de voir Alya tous les jours mais de ne même pas pouvoir lui témoigner son amour quand elle n’était que…Marinette.

D’autant plus qu’elle ne pouvait pas confier ses problèmes à Alya sans risquer qu’elle ne découvre qui elle était, pour peu que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas…Enfin, elle en parlait avec Chat Noir, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire étant donné que Ladybug ne pouvait pas lui donner le nom de sa copine.

Alors, elle profitait au maximum de ses soirées avec Alya, l’emmenant à des endroits incongrus mais magnifiques la plupart du temps. Cela faisait un mois qu’elles étaient ensemble, et leur amour, comme la curiosité d’Alya quant à son identité, se faisaient plus fort.

Mais un jour, tout éclata. Une simple photo fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase. Une photo prise par on ne sait qui avait tourné en une simple soirée, une photo où on la voyait, elle, non, Ladybug, en train d’embrasser Alya. Fort heureusement, on ne voyait pas le visage de celle-ci sur l’image, mais les théories naissaient vite.

C’était un matin comme les autres, à l’exception près que leur professeur était absent, et Marinette adressait un simple signe de la main pour dire bonjour à Alya, au lieu de l’embrasser comme elle le faisait en tant que Ladybug, laissant sa frustration revenir.

– Vous avez vu la photo qui tourne sur Ladybug ? Demanda innocemment Nino, resté en bons termes avec Alya après leur rupture.

– Non ? Quelle photo ? Demanda innocemment Marinette.

Nino lui montra l’image, et Marinette comme Alya pâlirent. À la surprise du garçon.

– Quelle photo ? Demanda Adrien avant de regarder celle-ci par-dessus l’épaule de son meilleur ami.

Alya ne réagissait toujours pas, et Marinette lui jeta un regard inquiet. Elle s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan.

– Si j’avais su que Ladybug était quelqu’un comme…ça, je ne serais pas devenue sa meilleure amie. Lâcha Chloé avec un ton de dégoût.

Alya sortit de sa torpeur et s’emporta.

– Comment ça « quelqu’un comme ça » on s’en fiche de si Ladybug aime les filles ou les garçons !

La peste lui lança un regard mauvais.

– Évite de te confronter à moi, Césaire, car toi comme moi, on sait pourquoi tu t’inquiètes pour cette photo.

Un grand silence s’installa dans la pièce suite à la phrase de la blonde, et Marinette se tourna vers Alya, qui avait les yeux écarquillés sous le choc, retournant dans un état quasi catatonique.

– Qu’est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Demanda Nino, intrigué.

– Oh, mon pauvre Nino, sache que ta chère Alya t’a quitté pour aller fricoter auprès des filles, enfin, de Ladybug surtout. Puis elle se tourna vers Alya. Je suis sûre que tu as fait ça pour lui soutirer des informations telle la lâche de que tu es.

Marinette se surprit à penser une fraction de seconde que ce que disait Chloé puisse être vrai, cependant, elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir eu une telle réflexion. Alya n’était pas comme ça, d’ailleurs elle s’était totalement décomposée. Tous les regards étaient dirigés sur elle, tous, sauf celui de Marinette, fermement ancré dans celui de Chloé. Et celui d’Adrien, posé sur Marinette, presque aussi choqué qu’Alya, mais pas pour la même raison.

– Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ? Moi je sais que ce n’est pas Alya sur cette photo ! Elle ne peut pas sortir avec Ladybug !

Alya regarda Marinette, l’air encore plus effarée, si, elle sortait avec Ladybug, alors pourquoi Marinette disait le contraire, même si elle ne lui avait pas dit…elle l’avait reconnue sur la photo, sinon pourquoi aurait-elle réagi comme ça en la voyant ? Pourquoi la défendait-elle avec tant d’ardeur ? Est-ce qu’elle aussi trouvait ça dégoûtant d’aimer les filles ? Ce n’était pas le genre de Marinette mais…on ne sait jamais.

– Eh bien demande à ta chère meilleure amie, elle pourra te répondre.

Marinette se tourna vers Alya, et lui dit d’un ton suppliant.

– Alya…dis-moi que ce n’est pas vrai…Dis-moi que…Que tu ne sors pas avec elle…

Son interlocutrice eu un moment de réflexion, avant de se souvenir de la promesse qu’elle avait faite à Ladybug.

– Je…Je ne sors pas avec Ladybug…Ce n’est pas moi sur cette photo.

Sa voix tremblait, et son affirmation ne convint personne, mais Chloé surenchérit tout de même.

– « Oh, Alya, si tu savais à quel point j’aimerais te dire qui je suis…» C’est pas ça qu’elle t’a dit juste avant ?

Bien évidemment, c’était elle qui était à l’origine de la photo. D’ailleurs, elle se souvenait lui avoir dit ça deux jours auparavant, la peste blonde avait donc la photo depuis quelque temps. Marinette s’approcha de Chloé, et fit un geste que personne ne pourrait juger digne de Ladybug ou de Marinette : elle lui mit une baffe puis soupira de soulagement.

– Bordel ça fait du bien.

Tous la fixaient à présent, choqués. Sauf Adrien, qui était perdu dans ses pensées et n’avait pas fait attention à ce qu’elle venait de faire, alors c’était Marinette depuis tout ce temps ?

– Bah quoi ? Elle avait qu’à pas inventer de mensonges. Et puis, il faut extérioriser la colère pour ne pas se faire akumatiser, pas vrai ?

Le blondinet reprit ses esprits et comprit un peu la scène en un regard.

– Oui, mais si tu pouvais éviter de faire akumatiser quelqu’un d’autre…Tu me déçois, Marinette.

La concernée sentit la culpabilité monter en elle, rougissante de honte, et même troublée parce qu’elle venait de faire, depuis quand était-elle comme ça ? Même si Chloé était horrible avec les autres, elle n’avait jamais eu recourt à la violence, il fallait vraiment qu’elle trouve un moyen de ne pas céder à ce genre de pulsions.Elle répondit, d’une petite voix,

– C’est juste que…j’en peux plus de voir Chloé être méchante avec les autres. Surtout si c’est pour dire des choses fausses…

Adrien se dit qu’elle jouait très bien, bien qu’il se doutât que sa honte n’était pas feinte, il savait qu’elle savait que c’était sa meilleure amie sur la photo, après tout, elle était là aussi à ce moment. Quand Alya pensa à avouer la vérité à tous, remarquant ce que tout ça avait entraîné, la voix déformée par la rage de Chloé retentit, elle semblait avoir trouvé l’arme ultime pour achever son ennemie.

– Marinette…Si tu crois que je vois pas clair dans ton petit jeu…Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse de Ladybug, hein ? Tu aimerais que ce soit toi qu’Alya aime.

Le silence était encore plus pesant. Cette fois, Marinette se figea un moment, inspira, expira, puis dit avec une voix trop calme pour la situation, surtout si on comparait cela à sa réaction assez…excessive ayant eut lieu plus tôt.

– Chloé, elle se tourna vers elle, je ne suis pas jalouse de Ladybug, ni parce qu’elle est admirée, ni parce qu’Alya l’aimerait soi-disant. J’en ai juste marre de toi. Marre de tes rumeurs, de tes conneries.

Seule Alya comprit que c’était le calme avant la tempête, un mot de trop et…

– Ah oui ? Et ces regards que tu jettes à Alya pendant les cours ? Tu crois que j’ai rien vu ? Tu es amoureuse d’elle, et tu es dégoûtante ! Et puis, Ladybug et Alya sont du même niveau que toi, vous êtes trop nulles pour vous trouver un mec donc vous vous rabattez sur les filles ?

Et là, Marinette partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, un rire méchant, presque cruel, à croire que cette relation avec Alya lui pesait. D’ailleurs, personne ne le remarqua, mais un papillon violet s’introduisait déjà dans la pièce par la fenêtre.

– Je n’ai jamais dit que je n’aimais pas Alya. J’ai juste dit que je n’étais pas jalouse de Ladybug. Et puis, si c’est le cas, tu devrais te rabattre sur les filles aussi, parce que t’as pas l’air d’avoir beaucoup de succès avec Adrien, tu verras si c’est aussi simple que tu le dis.

La principale concernée regarda sa meilleure amie, étonnée par sa réponse. Comment avait-elle pu ne rien voir ?

– MA L- MARINETTE ATTENTION ! Le cri d’Adrien résonna surprenant tout le monde.

Marinette regarda autour d’elle et remarqua le papillon qui venait de se poser sur une de ses boucles d’oreille. Elle soupira simplement et le fit partir d’un geste de la main.

– C’était prévisible…

Elle respira lentement pour se calmer et l’Akuma s’éloigna petit à petit d’elle. Personne n’avait jamais vu une scène pareille, Alya sourit tristement en se disant que son optimisme était vraiment à toute épreuve, et Adrien murmura.

– Ladybug…

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, et se rendant compte qu’il l’avait dit à voix haute, il reprit, face aux regards interrogatifs des autres élèves.

– Je me disais qu’il faudrait Ladybug pour purifier l’Akuma.

Bien évidemment, il avait affirmé ça en regardant Marinette droit dans les yeux. D’ailleurs, après une réflexion interne sur le fait qu’elle se serait évanouie dans cette situation il y a un an, bien qu’elle n’en soit pas loin à présent, elle dit, plus pour elle-même qu’autre chose.

– C’est vraiment une journée de merde…

Puis elle sortit. Des murmures parcoururent la classe, commérant à propos des événements qui venaient de se produire. Elle fut vite suivie par Adrien et Alya, tous deux ayant quelque chose de différent à lui demander.

– Alya…Tu penses que c’est une bonne idée pour toi d’aller la voir directement ? Demanda le jeune homme.

– Je…Ouais…C’est probablement une mauvaise idée…Je…Je fais une bien mauvaise meilleure amie, je n’ai même pas remarqué qu’elle m’aimait…Et puis elle me défendait mais, ça reste entre nous hein, c’était bien moi sur la photo…Elle avait dit tout ça d’une traite, et d’un ton triste.

– Tu sais, Marinette est une assez bonne actrice quand ça l’arrange, je suis sûr qu’elle cache plus de choses qu’on ne le pense mais…Dis-toi que je n’avais pas remarqué quand elle m’aimait. Et pour la photo, je pense qu’elle est au courant, mais je suppose que c’est le genre de relation qui doit rester secrète si tu ne lui en as pas parlé. Enfin, je vais la rejoindre, si jamais je t’enverrai un message quand je ne serais plus avec elle, va en cours en attendant.

– Disons qu’avec toi, elle n’était pas douée pour le cacher, tu es juste aveugle.

Elle rigola légèrement, et Adrien la suivit un peu avant d’ajouter, plus pour lui-même que pour Alya.

– À qui le dis-tu.

La jeune fille finit par s’en aller, avec une boule au ventre et le blond continua sa route et finit par retrouver Marinette, recroquevillée dans un couloir désert.

– Marinette ?

Elle leva la tête, le visage quelque peu recouvert de larmes, et fixa Adrien pour simplement demander, d’un ton résigné.

– Comment tu as fait pour deviner ?

Adrien eu un sourire amusé, un sourire qui faisait extrêmement penser à Chat Noir, se dit Marinette, avant de se persuader que c’était une idée stupide, elle l’aurait remarqué avant.

– La réaction d’Alya face aux accusations de Chloé montrait clairement que c’était vrai et…Ça correspondait bien, tu aimes ta meilleure amie, elle t’aime en retour, mais en tant que Ladybug.

– Mais comment…Je n’en ai parlé qu’à…Oh, bien sûr.

Marinette se mit à rire sans parvenir à s’arrêter, sous le choc.

– Bordel, je suis stupide, je connaissais ton emploi du temps par cœur avant et je n’ai jamais remarqué…Chat…Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que tu étais là tout le temps, que je t’ai repoussé pour toi-même pendant plus d’un an…je me sens conne…

Adrien rigola aussi.

– C’est sen-chat-tionnel pas vrai ? Attends…tu connaissais mon emploi du temps par cœur ?

– C’est surtout définitivement toi, il n’y en a pas d’autre pour faire des jeux de mots aussi nuls…Rétorqua-t-elle en éludant sa seconde question.

– Enfin, pour en revenir au sujet de base, bordel ça me fait bizarre de me dire que tu es…enfin bref, tu comptes le dire à Alya maintenant que je le sais ? Parce que votre relation risque d’être bizarre vu ce que tu as avoué…

Marinette le regarda, pensive, reprenant un air triste.

– Je sais pas…Je…je vais y réfléchir…

L’alter-ego de Ladybug soupira.

– Tu penses qu’Alya ne veut pas me parler ?

– Non ! Pourquoi ?

– Elle n’est pas venue me voir…

– Ah ça…c’est ma faute, je voulais venir te parler avant, vu que maintenant on sait qui on est, j’ai pensé que ça aurait pu te décider à lui dire ou non.

Marinette se releva alors d’un coup, prise d’un élan d’optimisme.

– Ok ! Je vais arranger la situation, comme je peux, mais je le ferais.

– Voilà, c’est la Marinette que je connais…D’ailleurs, où est Tikki ?

– Elle est…dans mon sac mais attends, comment tu connais le nom de mon Kwami ?

Adrien s’apprêta à répondre quand il fut interrompu.

– Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? On ne veut pas de moi ? Enfin je comprends, le fromage est bien mieux que le beurre, même si c’est fait à base de lait.

– Oh, salut Plagg…Ah, bah oui, bien sûr, je suis stupide, tu l’as rencontrée quand tu t’es transformé en Misterbug.

– Plagg, pas la peine dans faire tout un fromage…

– Ouais, un assez bon pour savoir que cette tenue me va bien mieux à moi, et la tienne me va mieux aussi. Et que ton humour est aussi douteux que le camembert que mange ton Kwami…

Elle rigola un peu face aux protestations des deux mentionnés puis reprit.

– Bon ! On y va.

Elle partit vers la salle de cours, plus motivée que jamais. Marinette partit à sa place, à côté d’Alya, mais n’osa pas entamer de discussion, elle ne pleurait plus mais ses yeux étaient encore un peu rouges. Sa meilleure amie prit son absence de parole pour une envie de silence. Adrien était à nouveau à sa place et demanda à son meilleur ami après avoir jeté un regard à Alya, discrètement, mais pas assez pour que leurs paroles échappent à leurs voisines de derrière.

– Comment elle va ?

– Elle est surprise, ça doit faire pas mal d’émotion entre les fausses accusations pour la photo et…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais la fin était facilement compréhensible, pour les trois qui écoutaient.

– D’ailleurs comment va Marinette ?

– Ça ira pour elle, c’est Ma L…Marinette après tout.

Il s’était reçu un coup de pied venant de la table de derrière, ce qui l’avait fait se reprendre au dernier moment. Marinette se leva, s’approcha de lui, et lui murmura, suffisamment bas pour que seul lui entende.

– Attention mon chaton, je suis sûre que les petits chats ne retombent pas sur leurs pattes quand on les jette du deuxième étage.

Adrien déglutit puis rigola, vite rejoint par Marinette, sous le regard totalement perdu de Nino et Alya, se demandant ce qu’il s’était passé dans le couloir pour qu’ils se rapprochent autant en…dix minutes. Et celui énervé de Chloé.

– À peine tu te fais jeter que tu changes de cible ? Tu sais qu’il t’a déjà rejetée, Du-Pain-Cheng !

L’interpellée se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

– Tu sais, on peut parler à quelqu’un juste en étant son ami. Oh, mais pardon, j’oubliais, tu n’en as pas depuis que Sabrina a compris ce qu’étaient de vrais amis.

Elle savait que c’était un point sensible, mais elle avait appuyé là où ça fait mal de son côté aussi, alors c’était donnant-donnant.

– Marinette, c’était pas cool ça…

Elle se tourna vers son partenaire et lui répondit.

– Je sais, mais avec tout ce qu’il s’est passé aujourd’hui, j’ai pas envie qu’elle m’énerve plus pour une banale crise de jalousie.

Sur ces mots elle retourna à sa place et dit à Alya.

– Bon, faudra probablement qu’on en parle correctement à un moment.

Sa meilleure amie allait répondre, mais elle la coupa.

– Je sais. Je sais qu’elle est ta réponse, mais bon, faudra au moins qu’on s’explique en bonne et due forme. Pour le principe.

Le téléphone d’Alya vibra à ce moment.

– Il y a un akumatisé en ville ! J’y vais !

– Ah ! Alya ! Attends !

Mais celle-ci ne l’écouta pas. Elle profita de la sortie de la blogueuse pour sortir à son tour après un regard entendu à Adrien et avoir récupéré son sac. Elle s’enferma dans les toilettes et…

– TIKKI ! TRANSFORME-MOI !

Elle sortit, à quelques secondes de décalage avec Chat Noir, et ils partirent ensemble à la tour Eiffel

– Il n’empêche qu’ils manquent d’originalité ces vilains, c’est un endroit chat-rmant, mais de là à l’attaquer à chaque fois.

Sa camarade ignora sa blague et continua de courir, il fallait qu’elle arrive avant Alya pour la protéger.

– Eh, ma Lady, détends-toi, il faut que tu gardes la tête froide.

– Pardon Chaton c’est juste que…J’ai peur…

– Tu vois ce que je ressentais quand tu te jetais inconsciemment dans la bataille ?

– En effet ! Mais moi aussi j’avais peur quand tu le faisais, stupide Chat.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la tour Eiffel et ce qu’ils virent leur glacèrent le sang. C’était la Faucheuse. L’akumatisé était une faucheuse. Et tout autour d’elle, il y avait des corps.

– C’est…

– Ce n’est pas possible.

Les yeux des deux héros étaient écarquillés d’horreur.

– C’est la première fois qu’il y a des morts…

Ils prirent une grande inspiration et partirent au combat.

– Tu penses que l’Akuma est dans sa faux ? Demanda le Chat.

– Pourquoi il aurait eu une faux sur lui ? Enfin, ça doit être ça…vu que c’est une faucheuse…

– Chat Noir, Ladybug, donnez-moi vos Miraculous ! Si vous faites ça, je vous épargnerais.

Ils avaient toujours su que leur travail était à risque, mais c’était la première fois qu’ils étaient confrontés à la mort d’aussi près. La Faucheuse tira un petit laser noir depuis son arme, que Ladybug esquiva de peu.

– Merde…Chat, essaie de le déconcentrer, il faut qu’on finisse ça vite. LUCKY CHARM !

Son pouvoir ne lui donna qu’un broyeur à plante. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis réalisa ce qu’elle devait faire.

– Chat ! Essaie de l’occuper ! Je reviens.

Et sans attendre la réponse de sa partenaire, elle se dirigea chez maître Fû. Il lui proposa de prendre un Miraculous, mais elle en prit trois, celui du renard, celui de la tortue et celui du serpent. Elle aurait très probablement fortement besoin du dernier d’ailleurs. Elle repartit aussitôt, donna le Miraculous du Serpent à Luka, après l’avoir traîné hors de sa salle de classe, avec une autre excuse que « Je dois lui donner son Miraculous », sous le regard médusé de sa professeure et ses camarades, puis lui avait dit de la rejoindre à la tour Eiffel avant d’aller chercher Nino, qui avait eu droit au même traitement que Luka, pour finalement chercher Alya sur le champ de bataille.

– Ah ! Là !

Alya se tourna vers Ladybug qui coupa son live de force avant de lui tendre le Miraculous.

– Bon, tu connais le topo, cette fois, on est vraiment mal, donc fais très attention, Rena Rouge.

– Oui.

Et sur ces mots, elles partirent rejoindre Chat Noir, Carapace et Vipérion.

– Voilà on est au complet, Vipérion, on aura besoin de ton pouvoir.

Le combat faisait rage, chacun était mort pas mal de fois, mais la seconde chance leur avait permis de continuer à combattre. Carapace les protégeait de pas mal de rayons mortels.

– Rena, fait apparaître des illusions ! MAINTENANT !

La Faucheuse fut perturbée par les attaques qui semblaient venir de tout les côtés, Luka cria.

– Je vais me dé-transformer ! Essayez de tenir, je reviens !

Il fut vite rejoint par Nino.

Chat Noir déclencha son Cat-aclysme, avant de détruire la faux de l’akumatisé, mais aucun papillon ne sortit, et le héros se prit un coup en plein visage, épargnant sa vie mais le blessant et l’envoyant voler sur cinq mètres.

– Dans sa poche, il y a une lettre ! Hurla Rena.

Puis là, ce fut le drame, un rayon l’atteignit en pleine tête, sans la seconde chance du Serpent, ni la protection de carapace, et elle s’effondra, sans vie, et se dé-transforma.

– Rena ! ALYA ! Non…NON !

– Ladybug, calme-toi. Chat Noir tentait de la raisonner, mais après avoir vu qui était sous le masque de Rena Rouge, il se doutait bien que c’était vain.

Ladybug voyait rouge, elle sentait des larmes dévaler ses joues, et tremblait sous la colère, elle n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de vérifier si les coccinelles réparaient même les vies perdues, et elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à le savoir. Dans tous les cas, elle devait sauver Alya.

– LUCKY CHARM !

Ce qui tomba fut aussi inattendu qu’utile, car avec un cocktail Molotov, on sait toujours que faire. Elle récupéra un tout petit morceau de décombre, puis elle lança la bouteille dans une voiture après l’avoir allumée avec le briquet à pois noirs et se mit à crier.

– Allez, viens chercher mon Miraculous !

Et là, elle fit quelque chose de totalement insensé, sous le seul regard de l’akumatisé et de Chat Noir, la place n’étant qu’uniquement jonchée de cadavres. Aucune caméra, aucune rediffusion. Elle retira une boucle d’oreille, ne restant qu’à moitié transformée, et jeta ce qu’elle avait dans sa main dans la voiture.

– T’inquiètes, Chat ! Dit-elle face à l’air paniqué de Chat Noir, avant de s’éloigner de la voiture tandis que son ennemi fonçait dedans.

Elle remit sa boucle d’oreille avec un air narquois, en observant le vilain se jeter vers la mort pour un simple débris.

La voiture explosa, le vilain et sa lettre avec. L’Akuma s’envola et fut vite capturé, sans aucune phrase pour le pauvre papillon purifié.

– MIRACULOUS LADYBUG.


	2. Fin 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après tout...Les coccinelles magiques ne sont pas capable de tout réparer...

Le pouvoir des coccinelles restaura la ville. Les dégâts causés étaient réparés et l’akumatisé reprit sa forme originale. C’était le professeur qui était en charge de leur cours de ce matin. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu, il rencontra le regard de Ladybug, debout, face à lui. L’homme était intact, pas de séquelles de l’explosion, pourtant, il ne vit pas l’habituel « bien joué » des deux grands héros de la ville, et pour cause, le regard de la coccinelle, figé dans le sien, était rempli de haine. Elle ne prêta pas attention à Chat Noir qui se relevait péniblement au loin, titubant pour la rejoindre.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

L’héroïne répondit, sa voix était posée, mais ce n’était pas le calme habituel, sa voix était froide, elle le fit frémir.

– Regarde autour de toi. Tu comprendras je suppose.

Ce qui avait le plus effrayé le professeur était le sourire sarcastique de l’héroïne rouge. Il laissa son regard se perdre autour de lui, et compris la raison de la rage de Ladybug. Des corps, en réalité, il n’y en avait pas tant que ça, une centaine, ça peut paraître énorme, mais pour un lieu comme le pied de la tour Eiffel, le pire avait été évité. Cependant, il fut surpris qu’ils ne se relèvent pas, le « Miraculous Ladybug » de l’héroïne aurait dû tout réparer, pas vrai ?

Alors qu’il se retournait vers elle, il remarqua son absence, mais Chat Noir était à sa place, accroupit, et une main tendue pour l’aider à se relever.

– Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait…

– Ce n’est pas votre faute, Monsieur, vous avez été akumatisé.

– Mais si je ne l’avais pas été toutes ces personnes seraient toujours vivantes, et Ladybug me tient pour responsable, je l’ai vu dans ses yeux.

Il pleurait.

– Ma femme est morte ce matin, sa maladie l’a emportée et…après ça c’est le trou noir. Mais c’est ma faute, c’est moi qui ai fait tout ça.

– C’est la faute du Papillon.

Il releva l’homme, non sans se tenir les côtes, il avait toujours mal. Il observa sa Lady, qui était assise à côté du corps sans vie d’Alya.

– Et si elle vous en veut, c’est, car elle a perdu quelqu’un de très important pour elle dans cette bataille, mais vous la comprenez, pas vrai ? Perdre celle qu’on aime, c’est une des choses les plus affreuses qu’il peut nous arriver. Je ne pense pas qu’elle vous en voudra longtemps, elle sait au fond d’elle que le coupable est le Papillon.

Il parlait en son honneur, mais ne reflétait pas ses pensées. En effet, elle ne tenait personne d’autre responsable de la mort de son aimée qu’elle-même. Si elle ne lui avait pas donné le Miraculous du Renard, elle serait toujours vivante ; si elle ne l’avait pas laissée partir sur le champ de bataille, pour filmer puis combattre, elle serait là, à rire avec elle et à l’embrasser, à lui demander des interviews. Mais elle lui avait donné ce Miraculous. Elle était la cause de la mort de sa meilleure amie, de sa petite amie. Et par sa faute, elle ne l’entendrait plus parler de l’héroïne à pois noir pendant des heures, déblatérant sur ses exploits, ces combats, ventant les mérites de Rena Rouge avec un sourire amusé, pensant que Marinette ignorait tout de son identité secrète.

– Eh, Alya, réveille-toi…

Aucun mouvement, même pas de paupières qui tressautent. Elle restait immobile, sa peau devenant aussi pâle que froide au fil des minutes.

– Si tu te réveilles, je te dirais qui je suis.

Ce qu’elle ne savait pas, ce qu’elle n’avait pas remarqué, c’est qu’elle était dé-transformée depuis un bon moment, sans personne pour l’avoir vue, Chat Noir ayant emporté l’ancien akumatisé pour laisser sa Lady faire le début de son deuil. Après tout, il savait aussi ce que ça faisait de perdre un être cher. Quand des policiers et des ambulanciers étaient arrivés, ils n’avaient vu qu’une simple adolescente en larmes au-dessus du corps de son amie. Pourtant, elle était une super-héroïne, pleurant sur le corps de sa petite amie, de sa meilleure amie, de sa partenaire de combats d’un instant, de Rena Rouge, de la dirigeante du Ladyblog, d’une fille hors pair, d’une fille qui comptait tant pour elle, mais aussi d’une fille qui ne rirait plus, ne sourirait plus, ne pleurerait plus. Elle n’avait même pas eu le temps de mettre la situation au clair avec elle. Elle n’avait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu’elle était Ladybug, il y avait tant de choses qu’elle voulait faire avec elle, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Une femme vint la voir, et lui demanda son identité, ainsi que le nom de celle étendue sur le sol.

C’est à ce moment qu’elle se rendit compte que son costume s’était évaporé, et elle se surprit à arriver à répondre.

– Marinette Du-Pain-Cheng. Et elle, c’est Alya Césaire, mais comme je veux qu’on la remercie pour ce qu’elle a fait d’une manière digne, je vais aussi la présenter en tant que Rena Rouge…

Elle récupéra le collier d’Alya sous le regard surpris de l’ambulancière, ne s’attendant pas à voir parmi les corps, une des sauveuses de Paris.

– Marinette…

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir Carapace et Vipérion. Pendant ce temps, la femme était repartie avec un regard triste pour la jeune fille. Elle décida de la laisser avec les deux héros.

– Elle est morte. C’est ma faute si elle est morte. Je suis désolé Nino…C’est ma faute, j’ai pas pu la protéger, je ne l’ai pas sauvée, elle…elle…

Vipérion la prit dans ses bras.

– Ce n’est pas ta faute, Marinette. C’est la faute du Papillon.

Nino, lui, était surpris que Marinette l’ait reconnu.

– Comment tu sais… ?

– Je vous connais tous…Vipérion, Carapace, Chat Noir…et…et Rena…et Alya.

Et sur ces mots, elle craqua, comme si elle se le permettait enfin, ses sanglots redoublèrent, elle éclata dans les bras de Vipérion, qui l’emmena au loin accompagné du héros vert, qui finit par réaliser l’évidence : Il ne reverrait plus Alya. Il se mit à pleurer aussi, avant de se dé-transformer sur le toit où ils étaient.

Après des heures de larmes, Marinette fut raccompagnée chez elle, elle dormait, presque paisiblement.

– Où est Ladybug ? Il faut lui rendre nos Miraculous…Dit Nino d’une petite voix, alors qu’ils étaient en route vers la boulangerie.

– Tu n’as toujours pas compris Nino ? Répondit Luka, dont l’identité était désormais connue par son coéquipier.

– Ah…c’est vrai qu’elle était en couple avec Alya…elle doit être…tellement mal. Sa voix se brisa légèrement. Il allait se remettre à pleurer.

– Donne ton Miraculous à Marinette, elle le rendra à Ladybug.

– Hein ?

– Fais-moi confiance.

Et il le fit.

Les parents de Marinette furent soulagés de la voir en vie, ils savaient qu’elle n’était plus au lycée, et avec tous les corps présents…cependant, à la voir comme ça, endormie, presque paisiblement, dans les bras de Luka et accompagnée de Nino, qui avait toujours les yeux rouges, il savait que quelque chose d’horrible c’était passé. Tom récupéra sa fille tandis que Nino se lâcha dans les bras de Sabine pour pleurer.

– C’est Alya…elle…

Il n’eut pas à finir sa phrase, la mère de Marinette avait compris. Son père était redescendu avec un sourire triste.

– Elle dort…

Mais ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’est qu’elle était réveillée. Et était partie dehors, sur les toits de la ville, avant de se dé-transformer dans une ruelle, pas loin de chez maître Fû.

– Tikki ?

– Oui, Marinette ?

– Je suis désolée…Je…je ne peux plus être Ladybug…

– Marinette !

– Mais j’ai tué Alya…

– Ce n’est pas ta faute, tu n’as pas à-

Et sa phrase fut coupée quand Marinette retira ses boucles d’oreille en murmurant.

– Je renonce à mon Miraculous.

Elle le rangea dans sa boîte et remarqua qu’elle avait celui de Nino et Luka, en plus de celui d’Alya.

– Je n’aurais pas à faire d’autres allers-retours au moins.

Elle soupira puis rentra chez maître Fû sans toquer. Un homme était là, en train de se faire soigner, elle en profita pour ne pas avoir à s’expliquer.

– Tiens grand-père, les bijoux que tu nous avais prêtés. Elle posa les boîtes avant de faire un pas vers la sortie.

Il remarqua qu’au lieu de trois, il y en avait quatre.

– Marinette…

Elle se tourna vers lui, et il remarqua l’absence de boucles d’oreille.

– Désolée…

Et elle s’enfuit. Comme elle n’avait plus son Miraculous, elle dut rentrer par la porte principale.

– On ne t’a pas vue sortir…

Elle sourit tristement et regarda Luka, il semblait être le seul à avoir compris.

– J’irais au lycée demain.

Et c’est ce qu’elle fit, à la surprise de tous, enfin, de tous ceux présents, les absents étant nombreux. Elle avait semblé absente toute la journée. Tout le mois. Non, même durant les trois mois qui suivaient la mort d’Alya. Oh, bien sûr, tout le monde avait vu sa descente aux Enfers, les cernes qui se creusaient, les pensées qui se perdaient plus en plus, les crises de larmes et de panique qui arrivaient même en plein cours. Ses retards et absences étaient toujours présents, mais cette fois, la seule excuse qu’elle donnait, et qui était la réalité était « Je n’arrivais pas à me lever… ».

Bien sûr, ses parents l’avaient emmenée voir une psychologue pour l’aider à faire son deuil.

Bien sûr, tout le monde avait remarqué la disparition de Ladybug, qui avait duré un mois, un mois durant lequel Chat Noir avait enfermé les Akumas dans un bocal. Un mois durant lequel il avait tenté de convaincre Marinette de récupérer ses boucles d’oreilles.

Puis Ladybug était revenue. Ce n’était plus Marinette, mais Ladybug était de retour. Une nouvelle Ladybug, que le Ladyblog ne put annoncer, comme il n’avait pu le faire face à la disparition de l’ancienne.

Un jour, un dimanche, Marinette s’était rendue chez Alya, elle avait discuté un peu avec ses parents et avait été autorisée à prendre un souvenir d’elle, ils furent surpris qu’elle ne vienne que trois mois après les faits, mais ils n’avaient pas pu lui refuser ça. Alors elle avait récupéré le strap qui était toujours accroché à son téléphone, mais en cherchant des souvenirs dans la chambre, elle était tombée sur une feuille, des indices sur l’identité de Ladybug étaient marqués, des indices jamais partagés sur le blog pour une seule raison : tous pointaient vers Marinette.

Elle avait eu un rire amer en lisant ça, elle savait ? Non, elle doutait, comme le disait le point d’interrogation après son prénom. Marinette rangea la feuille à sa place puis partit.

Le lendemain, elle alla en cours, comme tous les autres jours, mais à la fin, avant de sortir de la classe, elle avait murmuré un « Adieu », après son « au revoir », que seul Plagg intercepta. Il murmura à Adrien d’aller la voir, mais il fut intercepté par son garde du corps et ne put pas. Ironiquement, par ses ordres, son père avait achevé Ladybug, du moins l’ancienne Ladybug, après l’avoir détruite.

Une lettre a été trouvée chez elle. Elle semblait assez veille datant d’il y a quelques mois, même si certains passages avaient l’air d’avoir été rajoutés il y a peu.

_« On m’a dit qu’écrire une lettre pourrait être cathartique (ou cat-hartique, je te l’offre cette là, Chaton) du coup je le fais, et puis au pire, elle pourra me servir pour plus tard si j’en ai besoin. Donc voilà :_

_Je suis désolée, c’est ma faute si Alya est morte, si je ne lui avais pas confié le Miraculous, elle serait probablement toujours vivante. Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétés avec mes blessures, mes retards, mes absences nocturnes ou diurnes, je suis désolée de ne vous avoir rien dit._

_Le Papillon n’est pas en tort cette fois, c’est Ladybug qui l’est._

_Je suis désolée Chat Noir, alors qu’hier encore tu découvrais qui j’étais, je t’abandonne, comme la lâche que je suis. J’ai toujours été maladroite et peu sûre de moi, Ladybug n’est qu’une façade, elle n’est pas moi, elle est Ladybug._ _**Ah, au fait, j’ai appris que t’avais détruit une caméra qui avait filmé ma dé-transformation, merci, ça m’a permis d’éviter les journalistes pendant mes trois derniers mois de vie…** _

_Je suis désolée de ne plus protéger Paris, trouvez une meilleure Ladybug._

_Adrien, je suis désolée de te laisser, je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à moi, je suis sûre que tout s’arrangera avec ton père._

_Nino, désolée de t’avoir laissé me ramener alors que sa mort a dû te blesser._

_Luka, merci pour tout, merci de m’avoir ramené._

_Papa, Maman, merci, vous êtes les meilleurs parents qu’on peut souhaiter, j’aurais voulu rester avec vous plus longtemps, mais je ne peux pas, la culpabilité me ferait devenir folle (_ _**j’y ai pas coupé, vous voyez…)** _ _. Je suis désolée de vous abandonner aussi._

_Chloé, bon, je m’excuse pour la gifle, j’avoue que c’était Alya sur la photo, et j’avoue être jalouse de Ladybug, elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas, étonnant pas vrai ? J’arrive à être jalouse d’une moi en costume. Enfin, je suis sûre que si tu t’excuses et te comporte plus gentiment avec les autres, ils t’accepteront sans problèmes._ _**En passant, merci de t’être abstenue de commentaires quand je suis revenue au lycée, avec des cernes et une tête de cadavre.** _

_À tous ceux de la classe, maintenant, vous savez pourquoi j’étais toujours en retard, pas vrai ?_

_À la future Ladybug, prends soin de Tikki, même si je l’ai laissée, je tiens à elle. Je n’en peux juste plus des responsabilités. Ne t’en fais pas, on s’habitue à la pression, mais ne fait pas la même erreur que moi, ne met pas ceux que tu aimes en danger._

_À Tikki, je suis désolée de t’avoir abandonnée, je sais que ça te fait mal à chaque fois de te séparer des Ladybug que tu côtoies mais…je t’avais dit que je n’étais pas faite pour ça quand j’ai commencé…saches que si tu veux des cookies, la boulangerie t’es ouverte, j’en suis sûre._

_À Alya, désolé pour l’attente, j’arrive, et je te dirais enfin la vérité._ _**Bon, j’aurais pas à te la dire, t’avais deviné…tu auras la confirmation.** _

– _Marinette Du-Pain-Cheng, ou_ _ **l’ancienne**_ _Ladybug, si vous le souhaitez. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est ma fin préférée perso, ahah.


	3. Fin 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au final, tout s'est bien passé...

Et là, elle fit quelque chose de totalement insensé, sous le seul regard de l’akumatisé et de Chat Noir, la place n’étant qu’uniquement jonchée de cadavres. Aucune caméra, aucune rediffusion. Elle retira une boucle d’oreille, ne restant qu’à moitié transformée, et jeta ce qu’elle avait dans sa main dans la voiture.

– T’inquiètes, Chat ! Dit-elle face à l’air paniqué de Chat Noir, avant de s’éloigner de la voiture tandis que son ennemi fonçait dedans.

Elle remit sa boucle d’oreille avec un air narquois, en observant le vilain se jeter vers la mort pour un simple débris.

La voiture explosa, le vilain et sa lettre avec. L’Akuma s’envola et fut vite capturé, sans aucune phrase pour le pauvre papillon purifié.

– MIRACULOUS LADYBUG.

Le pouvoir des coccinelles restaura la ville, et la vie de ceux morts ici, au plus grand soulagement de Ladybug et Chat Noir qui se réveillaient à leur rythme. L’héroïne soupira et fonça vers Alya avant de l’emmener à l’écart, demandant à Chat Noir d’un simple regard de s’occuper du reste.

– Dé-transformation.

Puis elle secoua sa meilleure amie.

– Alya, Alya, eh, Alya !

Elle se réveilla doucement, gardant les yeux fermés, éblouie par la lumière du soleil.

– J’ai eu tellement peur ! Tu étais morte…

Marinette la serra dans ses bras.

– Lady…bug… ?

L’alter-ego de l’interpelée resta silencieuse un moment avant de répondre tristement.

– Non…C’est juste moi.

Alya ouvrit les yeux.

– Pardon…Mais attends, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Et le combat ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

– Tout est fini…

– Tout ? Tout ? Genre le combat contre le Papillon et tout ça ?

Marinette la regarda, déconcertée.

– Non, pas à ce point, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Juste le combat contre la Faucheuse.

– Oh…Tout le monde va bien ?

– Je crois, j’ai vu Carapace et Vipérion revenir quand je suis allée te chercher…J’ai eu si peur quand je t’ai vue combattre…

– Comment tu savais que c’était moi ? Demanda Alya d’un air suspicieux.

La jeune fille paniqua.

– Ah, euh, ça, c’est un secret. _Et après avoir réfléchi à une excuse._ À ton avis abrutie, tu t’es dé-transformée quand tu es… morte…

– Oh…Comment va Ladybug d’ailleurs ?

Alya semblait gênée de poser la question à sa meilleure amie, dont elle venait de découvrir les sentiments.

– Elle va bien, elle s’occupe de régler les problèmes restants avec Chat Noir.

– Je…Il faut que j’aille la voir !

– Ah, non ! Enfin, elle a sûrement dû partir pour se dé-transformer tu as pris pas mal de temps pour te réveiller !

L’alter-ego de la concernée avait dit ça à toute vitesse, il ne fallait pas qu’elle y aille.

– Combien de temps ?

– Je dirais cinq minutes, donc assez pour qu’elle se soit dé-transformée.

Le téléphone d’Alya vibra une nouvelle fois.

– Dis-moi que ce n’est pas une nouvelle attaque…

– Non, c’est pas ça, c’est une vidéo du combat, une caméra avait continué de tourner même après la mort du cameraman, on voit le combat, même si c’est assez mal cadré.

Marinette eut des sueurs froides.

– D-de tout le combat ?

– Apparemment oui…On regarde ?

Marinette acquiesça, par chance, on ne la voyait que de dos, et durant une simple seconde, quand elle s’était à moitié dé-transformée. Elle soupira de soulagement tandis qu’Alya pestait.

– Rah ! Pourquoi on ne la voit pas de face, je veux savoir qui c’est moi !

Marinette rigola.

– Eh, ce serait pas cool pour elle, elle te le dira quand elle se sentira prête je pense. Enfin, moi je l’ai reconnue…Je crois.

– Hein ? Comment ça ? Tu la connais en vrai ? Enfin…Non, tu as raison, elle me le dira, mais ça me surprend que tu l’aies reconnue…

– Non, je blaguais juste Alya, comment je pourrais la reconnaître de dos ?

Après tout, Marinette ne se voyait que rarement de dos, pas vrai ?

– Bon, il faut que j’aille la voir, elle m’a sauvé la vie après tout. Désolée Marinette mais…

– C’est bon, vas-y…mais comment tu comptes la trouver ? Elle a dû partir non ?

– Ah…pas faux…Je vais sûrement devoir attendre ce soir alors…

– Vous vous voyez tous les soirs ?

– Oui…

– Hm, ça m’intéresse tout ça !

– Je ne dirais rien ! Répliqua Alya avant de se rendre compte d’une chose. T-tu ne m’en veux pas ?

Marinette la regarda, étonnée,

– De quoi ?

– De t’avoir rejetée, et puis…de pas t’avoir dit que je sortais avec Ladybug…

La fille aux cheveux bleus rigola.

– Ne t’en fais pas, mais maintenant que t’en parle, tu t’assoies ici, dans cette ruelle sombre et on a notre discussion.

– I-ici ? Tu préfères pas qu’on aille dans un endroit plus…accueillant ?

– Je rigolais. On va chez moi, par contre.

Elle prit la main d’Alya pour la tirer jusqu’à chez elle.

– E-et les cours ?

Marinette pila.

– Les cours ! Bon, je t’assure qu’après, je te traîne avec moi !

Alors elles partirent en cours, elle discuta avec Adrien et apprit que c’était le professeur qu’ils étaient censés avoir en première heure qui avait été akumatisé suite au décès de sa femme, puis elle s’était faite fortement réprimander pour son action totalement inconsciente à la fin du combat. La journée se termina et elle traîna Alya jusqu’à chez elle.

– Bon. Commença la brune après que quelques secondes aient passé. Tu m’aimes c’est ça ?

– Oui. Répondit Marinette avec un aplomb que sa meilleure amie ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle soupira.

– Tu sais, je sors avec Ladybug, et sur la photo c’était moi alors…

– Je sais, je le sais même très bien.

– Alors pourquoi tu en es venue aux mains avec Chloé si tu savais !

– C’était une relation secrète, les relations secrètes sont faites pour être…

La copine de Ladybug ne répondit pas.

– Secrètes, Alya, secrètes ! Du coup il fallait que je démantèle la rumeur, bon j’ai pas réussi mais bon…

– Mais pourquoi…Pourquoi tu me défends alors que je t’ai rejetée ?

– Parce que je t’aime ?

– E-et tu n’es pas jalouse de Ladybug ?

– Si, elle est adorée de tous, elle n’est pas maladroite, et puis tu l’aimes. D’ailleurs, ironiquement, Adrien m’avait rejetée pour elle aussi. Donc si, je suis jalouse, je ne serais jamais comme elle, et je me doute bien que tu ne m’aimeras jamais. Mais qu’est-ce que j’y peux ?

Alya ne sut que répondre.

– Bon, maintenant, je vois qu’il est dix-neuf heures, je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu as l’habitude de la retrouver, mais hop, hop, hop, tu as des trucs à faire !

Et c’est ainsi que la jeune fille fut mise dehors, incapable de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. Elle finit par rentrer chez elle et attendre dans sa chambre que sa petite amie arrive, et elle ne se fit pas prier, à dix-neuf heures trente, elle était là. Elle entra dans la chambre avant d’embrasser furtivement sa petite amie.

– Hey.

Alya serra Ladybug dans ses bras, comme pour s’assurer qu’elle était réelle, puis elle fondit en larme, à la plus grande surprise de l’autre fille.

– Eh…ça va ?

– T-tu es vivante…J’ai passé une journée tellement horrible…Je sais que tu es morte plusieurs fois et…et puis au lycée…

– Je sais, Alya, je sais…

Elle releva la tête.

– Mais comment… ?

– Je suis là plus souvent que tu ne le crois, d’ailleurs, je suis toujours là. Je sais ce qu’il s’est passé ce matin, je n’avais juste pas réalisé que ça t’avait autant blessée, sinon, au diable l’identité secrète, je t’aurais tout dit pour pouvoir te réconforter convenablement.

– Qui…

– Moi ! _L’héroïne rigola._ Je suppose que tu peux deviner avec tout ce que je t’ai dit, que ce soit en tant que Ladybug ou pas…

– J’y réfléchirais mais pour le moment…

Alya l’embrassa avec fougue, la prenant par surprise.

– Ne me fais plus jamais ça…j’ai vu la vidéo du combat et…et c’était totalement inconscient ! Tu aurais pu mourir, ou alors le Papillon aurait pu trouver ton identité…

– Désolée, c’est juste que…je me suis un peu emportée. Et puis, super-héros, c’est dangereux par définition. Mais promis, je ferais plus attention.

Elle l’embrassa sur le front.

– Par contre, j’ai des devoirs à faire, ma belle. Passe une bonne nuit.

Et sur ces mots elle partit, laissant une Alya amusée, elle en était sûre maintenant…et surtout, elle espérait ne pas se tromper.

Le lendemain, quand tous les élèves rentrèrent en classe, la blogueuse partit s’installer à sa place, et pour saluer Marinette, au lieu de leur habituel signe de la main, elle l’embrassa. La surprise se dépeignait sur son visage, ainsi que sur celui de tous les autres élèves de la classe, hormis Adrien qui souriait d’un air amusé face à la réaction de la fille aux cheveux noirs, ce qui était sûr, c’est qu’elle ne lui avait pas dit qui elle était, et que ce n’était qu’une déduction.

L’alter-ego de Ladybug, une fois le choc passé, et retenant ses larmes de joie, sourit simplement puis dit à l’intention de ses camarades, avec un léger clin d’œil pour Alya.

– Bah quoi ? Je vous avais bien dit que ce n’était pas elle sur la photo, pas vrai ?

Et sur ces mots, le cours commença.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *roule des yeux* Les fins joyeuses, c'est pas mon truc...
> 
> Mais c'est du Alyanette alors...


	4. Sans se retourner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce que c'est de sa faute si elle est morte.  
> Juste de la sienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc, ce chapitre fait suite à la première fin, celle où...ben tout s'est mal passé.

L’annonce était tombée. On ne pouvait pas dire que ça ait surpris qui que ce soit, après tout, l’état de Marinette s’était dégradé jusqu’à qu’elle en arrive à ce point.

Ce qui choqua plus les gens, ce fut les aveux qui se trouvaient dans sa lettre de suicide.

Ses mots pour Chat Noir et ceux pour Adrien, qu’elle avait différenciés pour ne pas mettre à jour son identité.

Ses mots pour Nino, son ami d’enfance.

Ses mots pour Luka, qui l’avait raccompagnée après ce qu’il s’était passé.

Ses mots pour ses parents, qui ne comprendraient sûrement pas tout.

Ses mots pour Chloé, pour s’excuser de ses mensonges.

Ses mots pour le reste de la classe, pour expliquer ses absences et retards.

Ses mots pour la nouvelle Ladybug, pour la rassurer.

Ses mots pour Tikki, pour se faire pardonner.

Et ceux pour Alya, pour lui annoncer son arrivée.

Et avant chacun de ces passages, la raison pour laquelle elle faisait ça : Elle, Ladybug, se considérait comme une incapable coupable de la mort de sa petite-amie.

Parce qu’elle n’avait pas pu la protéger.

Chacun réagit différemment à l’annonce, tous savaient que Ladybug avait disparu avant d’être remplacée, mais personne ne se doutait de la raison.

Celui qui réagit le plus violemment fut évidemment Adrien. Il savait que Marinette était sa Lady, mais il savait aussi qu’il aurait pu empêcher sa mort s’il avait su s’imposer auprès de son garde du corps après les avertissements de son Kwami.

Il s’en alla de la salle de classe en courant, de toute manière, les cours avaient été annulés. Sans même prendre le temps de bien se cacher, il se transforma et se rendit sur les toits. Des journalistes ne tardèrent pas à l’aborder, les nouvelles allaient vite, même si les parents de l’alter-ego de la première héroïne de Paris n’avaient pas souhaité ébruiter l’information.

– Qu’avez-vous ressenti en apprenant le suicide de votre ancienne partenaire ?

– Marinette Du-Pain-Cheng était-elle réellement Ladybug ?

– Connaissiez-vous Marinette ?

– Que comptez-vous faire à présent ?

Il se tourna vers la femme ayant posé la dernière question et répondit simplement, d’une voix beaucoup trop calme.

– Je trouverais le Papillon. Et après avoir prononcé un seul mot, je lui ferais goûter à ma main droite.

Et sur ces mots, il s’arrangea pour aller hors de portée des rapaces voulant arracher la moindre information au risque de la santé mentale du jeune homme. Il fut vite rejoint par une fille en costume rouge et noir.

– Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?

– J’ai vu ce que tu as répondu à la journaliste. Tu comptes vraiment faire ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

– J’admets qu’il est ignoble mais…Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de lui parler avant ça ?

– Il l’a tuée.

– C’est vrai, mais ça ne-

– Il l’a tuée. C’est tout ce qu’il y a à retenir.

Il entendit distinctement un soupir du côté de sa nouvelle partenaire.

– Chat Noir, tu…Je comprends ce que-

– Tu comprends ? Tu comprends ?! Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu’imaginer ?!

Il se leva et la regarda droit dans les yeux, ces yeux si différents de ceux de sa Lady, pourtant également entourés d’un masque.

– Je savais qui elle était. Je l’ai su depuis le jour de l’attaque. Je l’ai su avant la mort d’Alya. J’ai vu sa descente aux Enfers, son sourire éblouissant se ternir en un instant, son regard pétillant s’éteindre en même temps que son envie de vivre. Sa peau pâlir au fil des jours, comme si c’était elle qui était morte ce jour-là. Ses yeux d’un bleu si envoûtant virer au rouge comme si le sang versé ce jour-là l’avait imprégnée. Elle était Ma Lady, ma Princesse, notre Ladybug de tous les jours. Elle était ma Marinette…La fille que j’aimais, que j’aime, et que je n’ai jamais su remarquer avant qu’elle ne tourne ses sentiments vers quelqu’un d’autre. J’ai toujours pensé l’aimer éperdument alors que je n’ai jamais su voir qu’elle était avec moi depuis tout ce temps, ses rougissements, ses bégaiements, quand elle n’était pas capable de formuler une phrase face à moi.

Il souffla un bon coup.

– Et j’aurais pu la sauver. Parce que Plagg avait entendu le « adieu » qui avait suivi son « au revoir » habituel. Parce que j’aurais dû la suivre, lui crier de vivre, que ce n’était pas sa faute, que c’était uniquement celui du Papillon, que non, ce n’était pas parce qu’elle avait confié le Miraculous du Renard à Alya qu’elle était morte, que non, Ladybug n’était pas coupable.

Il donna un grand coup dans un mur.

– J’aurais dû lui dire qu’on était là, Nino, Tikki, la classe, même Chloé qui sait. Que Luka était là, que Kagami viendrait si elle lui demandait. Qu’on était là pour la réconforter. Qu’on était là pour l’aider, pour lui remonter le moral, même si Alya n’était plus là ! J’aurais dû lui dire que les rares sourires qu’elle faisait étaient les plus beaux cadeaux du monde, et que ses larmes faisaient un trou dans mon âme, comme de l’acide.

L’héroïne coccinelle resta silencieuse.

– Est-ce que tu peux prétendre la connaître, toi ? Tu n’as jamais côtoyé Ladybug de ce que je sache. Et Marinette, tu la connaissais ?

La jeune fille détourna le regard un moment, avant de l’ancrer dans celui du Chat.

– Je la connaissais. Je ne peux pas prétendre la connaître de la même manière que toi, Adrien. Mais je la connaissais. Et je serais venue si elle me l’avait demandé. Toujours est-il que ce n’est pas ta faute.

Il la fixa longuement.

– Kagami ?

Elle hocha la tête, et s’apprêta à parler, mais une voix les interrompus.

– Que voulais-tu me dire, Chat Noir.

Il se tourna vers l’homme qui avait parlé, vers le Papillon.

– Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez me voir. Cat-aclysme.

Sa main se couvrit d’une brume noire et il fit un pas vers son ennemi.

– J’ai un fils, tu sais ?

– Serait-il heureux de découvrir que vous terrorisez la ville ?

– Adrien comprendrait, je fais ça pour sa mère…

Le vilain était perdu dans ses pensées, et le héros noir eut un mouvement de recul, puis un sourire mauvais et une lueur de la même augure apparurent sur son visage, tandis que la nouvelle porteuse du Miraculous de la coccinelle inspira fortement, surprise par sa compréhension de la situation.

– Je vois…Vous tendriez donc la main à votre fils s’il vous demandait de l’aider à réaliser son plus grand souhait ?

– Bien sûr. Mais-

– Tendez la main. Père.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, mais il ne réalisa pas l’action demandée, et l’alter-ego d’Adrien soupira.

– Bien sûr, vous n’avez jamais été là pour moi, quelles que soient vos paroles, de toute manière.

Puis il attrapa la main de son géniteur dans sa main droite en ajoutant.

– Dites bonjour à ma mère, Gabriel Agreste.

Sa partenaire n’avait pas réussi à agir à temps, et il s’envola à nouveau dans les airs. Laissant le Miraculous du Papillon sur un tas de poudre noire.

Sans se retourner.

**Author's Note:**

> Ici, un choix s'offre à vous...  
> Préférez-vous que le Miraculous Ladybug ne ressuscite pas les morts ? Si oui, allez à la fin 1...  
> Dans le cas contraire, rendez-vous à la deux.
> 
> Après, vous pouvez toujours lire les deux.


End file.
